Bad luck
by Insane Shadow Pancake
Summary: Amy and Sonic receive a mission to explore an unknown zone. Little do they know that it is actually more familiar than they thought! "Just what sorta dump did we end up in?" "Think on the bright side, Sonic.. At least you have me!" She smiled brightly. Sonic slapped a hand against his forehead.


**This story is if Sonic had never went to anti-mobius before. **

_**I do not own Sonic.**_

"Hey, Amy!" A voice called.

Amy turned around from the mirror when she heard Sally's voice. She put down her brush and perked her head up in interest. The brown squirrel walked over to her and smiled. It was the first time Sally had ever visited her house. She wondered if something was wrong.

"I've got a mission for you and Sonic. I thought it was appropriate since you are finally a Freedom Fighter. Are you interested?"

"Of course!" Amy answered quickly and put her hands in front of her. "What is the mission?!" She asked excitedly.

Sally's face softened at her excitement. She sighed and put a hand on her hip. "It's not a very hard mission. It's actually more of an exploration, you could say. Do you remember when we talked about different zones?"

Amy's face went blank, but then she nodded after remembering. "Yeah, like the no zone where Sonic took those bad guys the other day?"

Sally Acorn nodded.

"Yes. I want you to accompany Sonic to this unknown zone we have recently discovered. I'm only choosing you because you're the only one that can keep Sonic in check. So, do you think you can handle it? I can't guarantee it will be a safe journey since we know nothing about this zone.."

"That's ok! We'll be fine! I'll make sure Sonic sticks to the mission! Thanks a lot, Sally! This means a lot to me!"

Sally smiled again. "I'm glad. I wish you and Sonic good luck. You'll leave starting tomorrow. Just be at the castle by 10 am and you'll be fine. The star posts will transport you both with the necessary supplies."

Amy rubbed the back of her head. "Right! Uh, now, can I get back to brushing my hair? I was hoping to show Sonic later.."

Sally blinked.

"Er, of course. I'll just go now." She awkwardly said.

The older freedom fighter waved goodbye and left Amy's house while Amy dolled up for Sonic.

The next day..

Amy ran her hands over her dress to get the wrinkles out of it. She pushed her big pink purse back on her shoulder because it was starting to fall down. Today was the day of her first serious mission. Her and Sonic were actually going to go on an adventure into another zone.. alone! She would have plenty of time to woo Sonic by then! He would forget all about Sally and love her instead!

She slowed down a bit. Amy was at the castle now and Sally and Sonic were already by the portal. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys! I hope I'm not late!" She shouted happily. "My alarm clock didn't go off this morning so it took me an extra ten minutes to get my hair done.."

"That's ok, Amy." Sally replied, clicking the button the active the portal.

"Yeah, I actually just got here.." Sonic admitted. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Amy felt relived. "So are we going to do this now or what?"

Sally nodded.

"The portal is ready. If anything bad happens, use this remote and we'll get your s.o.s. But that shouldn't be a problem since you have Sonic with you. He has all of the instructions in his purse."

Sonic frowned.

"It's called a satchel!" He corrected. Sally only laughed.

"Suure." The squirrel teased. She gave Sonic a pat on the back and stepped away from the portal. "Now the both of you better be careful out there. We have no idea what you're walking into."

"That's no problem!" Amy announced, hugging Sonic. "I've got Sonic! He'll save me if we run into any trouble!"

Sonic shrunk, laughing nervously at their closeness. "Right.."

They said goodbye to Sally and went through the swirling portal. Before they knew it, they were stepping out into another zone. The land was parched with dead grass and broken trees. They could see a big castle in the background of the field. Amy and Sonic gaped at the ugly sight.

"Well this isn't the kind of vacation spot I had in mind.." Sonic said sarcastically and put his hands on his hips. "Just what sorta dump did we end up in?"

Amy swallowed.

"Think on the bright side, Sonic.. At least you have me!" She smiled brightly.

Sonic slapped a hand against his forehead.

* * *

"Buns! _Buns_? C'mon, where the heck did you go? I already told you that it wasn't me!" Evil Sonic groaned, leaning on his castle wall when Miles appeared.

The yellow fox stared pitifully up at his leader. "What is it now?" He asked curiously.

Evil Sonic glared down at Miles and crossed his arms. He stuck his nose up in the air to keep his dignity.

"Buns thinks that I cheated on her with Alicia."

Miles looked confused. "Didn't you?"

Sonic's evil half laughed darkly. "Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that. It puts a damper on my reputation. How can I help the fact that I like girls?"

Miles was no longer interested. "Right. Well I'll be in the library if you need me-"

"Wait!" Evil Sonic shouted suddenly. He sniffed the air, his face scrunching up. "I smell someone!"

The fox looked down at himself and back up. "It's not me. I bathe everyday unlike _someone_ I know."

Evil Sonic glared harder at him. "Watch your trap! But anyways, it's not either of us! There's someone near the castle! A scent I'm not familiar with!"

Miles stared. ".. So?"

"We go beat em up!" Evil Sonic declared and crossed his arms. "Go get the anti-freedom fighters! This is important!" He let the order sit, prancing away to the exit.

Miles watched him go with a frown before he also walked off to find their team.


End file.
